maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Novice Skills
__TOC__ Shared |- | |Blessing of the Fairy |Passive |Grants 1 skill level for every 10 levels your highest level character has. Between Blessing of the Fairy and Empress's Blessing, the higher increase is applied. |- | |Empress's Blessing |Passive |For every 5 levels on your highest level Cygnus Knight or Mihile character, this skill will gain 1 Skill Point. Blessing of the Fairy and Empress's Blessing do not stack, so only the stronger skill will be active. This skill can reach a max of Level 30, based on your Cygnus Knight or Mihile character's Noble Mind skill. |- | |Link Manager |Active |Allows you to manage your Link Skills, either by sharing with other characters on your account, or by choosing which skills to use on this character. |} Unlockable |- | |Legendary Spirit |Active |Level : 1 Uses the spirit of a legend to use a scroll on an item that cannot be normally equipped by the character. This skill is no longer obtainable in Maplestory, but can still be used by players who have previously obtained it. |- | |Echo of Hero |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby players. Cooldown: 2 hrs |- | |Will of the Alliance |Passive |Strong force is released according to the Willpower of the Alliance |- | |Soaring |Active |Level: 1 Fly through the sky with the mysterious powers of the dragon race. You will take great damage if you fall. This skills costs 90 MP to activate and consumes 1 MP per sec while active. |- | |Pig's Weakness |Passive |Level: 1 Increases damage by 10% when attacking monsters with the word Pig in their names. |- | |Stump's Weakness |Passive |Level: 1 Increases damage by 10% when attacking monsters with the word Stump in their names. |- | |Slime's Weakness |Passive |Level: 1 Increases damage by 10% when attacking monsters with the word Slime in their names. |} Explorers |- | |Three Snails |Active |Level : 3 Hurls snail shells to attack monsters from long distance. |- | |Recovery |Active |Level : 3 Enables the user to recover HP constantly for 30 sec. |- | |Nimble Feet |Active |Level : 3 Enables the character to move around quickly for a short amount of time. |-0000074 | |Empress's Might |Passive |You can equip items with a higher level than your current level. |-0001281 | |Maple Return |Active |Return to Maple Island. |} Cygnus Knights |- | |Empress's Shout |Passive |MaxHP and MaxMP are permanently increased when this skill is acquired. |- | |Empress's Prayer |Active |Level : 1 ATT and Magic ATT are temporarily increased for 2 hours, and you can attack higher level monsters than usual. The effect remains even after the character dies, and it cannot be canceled by monster skills. Cooldown: 1 day |- 10000202 | |Noble Mind |Passive |Enhances Empress's Blessing effects. |- 10001215 | |Hero's Echo |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby players. Cooldown: 2 hrs |- 10001244 | |Elemental Slash |Active |Attack enemies in front of you with pure, primal energy. |- 10001245 | |Imperial Recall |Active |Return to the Empress using Shinsoo's power. |- 10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |- 10000252 | |Elemental Shift |Passive |Jump in any direction except down by pressing a direction key and jump in midair. |- 10000255 10000256 10000257 10000258 10000259 / | |Cygnus Blessing |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} Potential |- | |Decent Haste |Active |Item Skill Increases your Speed and Jump for a set amount of time. |- | |Decent Mystic Door |Active |Item Skill Generates a portal that leads to the closest town. You can enter and exit through the door as frequently as you wish until it disappears. Use the portal by pressing the Up Arrow button while standing on it. |- | |Decent Sharp Eyes |Active |Skill Allows you to locate an enemy's weak spot to deal fatal damage to that enemy. |- | |Decent Hyper Body |Active |Skill Increases Max HP and Max MP. |- | |Decent Combat Orders |Active |Skill Temporarily increases all of your skill levels. Skills that have already reached master level are not increased. Exceptions: Beginner skills and Combat Orders cannot be increased. |- | |Decent Advanced Blessing |Active |Skill Greatly increases your ATT, Magic ATT, DEF, Accuracy, Avoidability, Max HP, and Max MP. Reduces the amount of MP used when using skills. Can be stacked with other buff skills except for Advanced Blessing. |- | |Decent Speed Infusion |Active |Skill Consumes HP and MP to increase your attack speed 1 level for a fixed period of time. It can be stacked with other buffs except Speed Infusion. |} Category:Novice Skills